A New Era
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: Kovu and Kiara are now King and Queen, and they have a beautiful daughter. But when Scar appears with his two new sons, Kovu fears for his daughter's life, especially when one of Scar's sons seems to be around his daughter all the time. What is up with this cub? Will Kovu be able to stop Scar and his sons? Rated T just in case. I own only my OCs. Do not own MFB or Lion King.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is another Lion King-Beyblade Crossover that I just felt like doing. It is in no way related to my other one. It takes place after Metal Fury. This one has Sandra as Kovu and Kiara's daughter. Though I might be taking some descriptions from the other story. But if you haven't read the other story, here they are along with some others: (I'm changing Kyoya's a bit)**

**Sandra (looks like Kiara but with blue eyes)  
Kyoya (looks like Kovu but with Kyoya's scars and blue eyes)  
Alex (looks like Kiara with brown fur and amber eyes)  
Leonora (tan lioness cub with a reddish tail and green eyes)  
Rydel (brown version of Vitani with brown eyes)  
Samara (cream colored lioness cub with hazel eyes)  
Erica (golden lioness cub with green eyes and a tuft of fur on the top of her head)  
Emma (white lioness cub with black paw and green eyes)  
Gingka (looks like Simba with brown eyes)  
Hikaru (looks like Vitani with dark blue eyes)  
Kenta (looks like Simba with pale fur and brown eyes)  
Tsubasa (looks like Simba with pale fur, gray mane, and amber eyes)  
Yu (looks like Simba with black mane and green eyes)  
Benkei (looks like Simba with Kovu's coloring and brown eyes)  
Madoka (looks like Nala with light blue eyes)  
Nile (tan lion cub with orange mane and green eyes)  
Dashan (yellow lion cub with brown mane and dark green eyes)  
Toby (gray lion cub with black mane and dark blue eyes)  
Julian (blonde lion cub with red mane and royal blue eyes)  
Masemune (white lion cub with black mane and brown eyes)  
Zeo (brown lion cub with tan mane and turquoise eyes)  
Ryuga (white lion cub with red paws, Kovu's shape, and amber eyes)**

**Some of them will be cubs that just joined the Pride and some with have some made-up lioness as their mothers.**

**Anyway, on with the story :)**

Sandra ran out of the den. She ran to the edge of Pride Rock and gazed out at the savannah as the sun rose, brightening up everything it touched. Sandra couldn't believe that one day it would all belong to her. Her parents were Kovu and Kiara, King and Queen of the Pride Lands. Her aunt Vitani had also had two cubs named Alex and Samara. The other cubs that were part of the pride were Rydel, Erica, Gingka, Kenta, Tsubasa, Yu, Madoka, Dashan, Toby, Julian, Masemune and Zeo. They were quite a big group of cubs but they were old enough now to go exploring on their own. Kiara would always warn them to be careful. Kovu would too but he didn't seem as worried as Kiara was. Simba and Nala would just watch, smiling.

Sandra looked behind her to see her friends coming out of the cave. "Come on, guys!" she urged. "Let's go!"

"Calm down," Julian said. "You're going to have to control that energy if you're ever going to be queen."

"Oh lighten up!" Erica growled playfully as she pushed Julian with her paw. "We're cubs! We're supposed to have energy."

"Come on, everyone!" Gingka said, leaping over beside Sandra. "Let's go down to the waterhole."

"What's so great about that waterhole?" Yu asked. "Can't we go somewhere else?"

"Where else do you have in mind?" Alex asked.

"I want to go to the Outlands!" Yu answered.

"No way!" Tsubasa jumping in. "You know what Kovu and Vitani said about that place. That place doesn't belong to this pride. It's dangerous."

"But it's probably more fun that here," Yu grumbled.

"Oh come on! Let's just go for a swim or something," Kenta piped up. "We can entertain ourselves."

"How about we make up a game?" Masemune suggested.

"Like acting as if we we're our own pride!" Zeo added. "Let's go!" Masemune and Zeo dashed off with Toby following.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Sandra and the rest of the group dashed after the three. The stopped at a rock beside the waterhole.

"Alright!" Masemune leaped up onto the rock. "First we need a King and Queen! I'll be King!"

"Hey! Why do you get to be King?" Yu asked.

"Yeah! I want to be King!" Gingka added.

"We could have two prides, each with their own territory," Toby suggested.

"As long as I'm King of one, I'm fine," Masemune said.

"What about a queen?" Zeo asked.

"Samara, do you want to be Queen?" Toby asked.

"I do, but I don't want Masemune as my King," Samara answered.

"Why not?" Masemune questioned.

Samara rolled her eyes. "You jump into things, that's why. I'll be the Queen but don't say I didn't warn you." She went over and sat with Masemune.

"Alright, so who's the king of the other pride?" Kenta asked.

"How about Gingka? He said he wanted to be the King too," Rydel suggested.

"Ok, I'll be King," Gingka agreed. "Who wants to be my Queen?" Nobody said anything. "Aw come on guys!"

Sandra giggled with amusement. "If you want, I'll be your Queen for this game," she said, stepping up beside him.

"Ok!" Gingka said, perking up.

"Ok, now we pick teams," Masemune said. "Since this was my idea, I get to go first, and I choose Toby." Toby went over to the base of the rock.

"Ok then we'll pick Tsubasa," Gingka said. The cub nodded and went over to them.

"And..." Masemune began but Samara shoved him off the rock and into the water.

"I get to choose too!" she growled. Masemune glared up at her but didn't say anything. "Rydel." Rydel dipped her head and took Masemune's place on the rock.

"Sandra?" Gingka said, looking at her.

Sandra nodded. "I choose Alex." Alex smiled and trotted up to her.

Eventually the teams consisted of Gingka, Sandra, Tsubasa, Alex, Kenta, Erica and Madoka, and Masemune, Samara, Toby, Rydel, Zeo, Dashan, Julian and Yu. "Ha!" Masemune laughed. "This is going to be an easy win! We have on more member than you do!"

"What win? We weren't fighting!" Kenta argued.

"Yeah we are!" Masemune said, jumping up onto the rock, knocking both Samara and Rydel off of it. "We claim this rock for our pride!"

"You can't do that!" Gingka snapped. "The rock's ours!"

"Try and take it from us!" Masemune challenged. His team instantly went and positioned themselves around the rock. Samara growled and leaped up beside Masemune.

"Fine! We will!" Gingka growled, crouching down preparing to leap, but Sandra stepped in his way.

"Wait Gingka. I have a better idea," she whispered. Gingka pricked his ears and stood up straight. Sandra turned to Masemune. "Fine. The rock is yours. For now."

"Glad you see reason," Masemune said, a hint of triumph in his voice. Sandra and Gingka led their team away to a secluded spot.

"What do you have in mind, Sandra?" Gingka asked.

"It's true that they outnumber us, so we have to catch them off guard," Sandra explained. "If we can lure two of their members away then the tides will turn and they'll be outnumbered."

"But how do we do that?" Kenta asked.

"Toby and Zeo always help each other out when they need it," Erica said. "Maybe we should try to lead those two away."

"That's a great idea," Gingka said. "Ok, here's the plan. Kenta, I want you to attack Toby. If I'm right Zeo will come over to help him. When he does, I want you to run as fast as you can. Hopefully the two will follow leaving Masemune's team short two members. Sandra, since you're a good swimmer, I want you to approach from the water toward the rock. If my hunch is correct, Masemune will still be sitting on it, and even if he isn't, you can claim it while the rest of us distracts Masemune's team. Got it?"

"Sounds good to me," Sandra said nodding.

"I'm in," Alex agreed.

"Alright! Kenta, you're up first," Gingka ordered. Kenta nodded and crept through the grass with the team following. Sandra went over to the water and slid in quietly. She began making her way over toward the rock, silently. She got herself into a position where she could watch everything without being seen. That was when Kenta leaped out of hiding and tackled Toby. Toby struggled to free himself but Kenta wouldn't let him up.

"Toby! I'm coming!" Zeo shouted as he dashed toward his friend. Kenta looked up, wide-eyed and dashed into the grass, Zeo on his tail and Toby not far behind.

_So far so good,_ Sandra thought.

"Attack!" Gingka shouted as the rest of the team leaped out of hiding and onto Masemune's surprised team. Just like Gingka thought, Masemune stayed on the rock, watching his teammates. Samara glared at him for a moment, but she was then tackled by Erica. Sandra began to creep up in him. She made sure he didn't see her. As she neared the rock Gingka ran up in front of Masemune. "Give us the rock now, or I'll take it by force!" he threatened.

"This is our rock! We won't let you have it!" Masemune retorted crouching down as if he were going to leap at Gingka. By then Sandra and gotten onto dry land behind the rock. She crouched down, taking a little step forward, ready to pounce.

Masemune leaped at Gingka. That was when Sandra leaped. Before Masemune could get to Gingka, Sandra tackled him and pinned him to the ground. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed. "Go Gingka!"

Gingka nodded and ran up onto the rock. "We win! The rock's ours!" he shouted, triumph in his voice. Every member of his team ran over and positioned themselves around the rock. Sandra leaped away from Masemune and up onto the rock beside Gingka. Kenta came pelting toward the rock with Toby and Zeo in pursuit of him. He stopped beside Alex and Toby and Zeo stopped on either side of Masemune.

"I can't believe we lost!" Masemune growled.

"That was a really great idea," Kenta panted.

"Who came up with that idea anyway?" Zeo rasped.

"Gingka and Sandra did. It was awesome," Erica replied.

"I've got to admit, that was pretty good," Julian said.

"You two make a really great team," Alex commented.

Samara smiled, slyly. "Sandra and Gingka sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Hey!" Sandra and Gingka said in unison.

"We're just really good friends," Gingka retorted.

"Sure you are," Samara taunted.

"He's just a friend!" Sandra growled.

"You all act as if your day old cubs," snorted a voice. All the cubs turned to see seven cubs they had never seen before. In the middle was a tan cub with green eyes, X shaped scars on both shoulders, a scar across his muzzle, long curved claws, and a brown tuft of fur on his head. One beside him had the same color mane and fur as Kovu, but he had cross shaped scars underneath his eyes and blue eyes like Sandra's. The one on the other side of the first cub was a white cub with red paws and amber eyes. Beside the white one was a white she-cub with a black paw and green eyes, and a golden she-cub with a tuft of fur on her head and dark blue eyes. Beside the brown cub was another brown cub with brown eyes and a tan lion cub with an orange tuft of fur on his head and green eyes.

"And who are you?" Masemune asked in a growl.

"None of your business, Pridelander!" The middle cub growled.

The golden she-cub rolled her eyes. "I'm Hikaru. That one is Vashon. The brown one beside him is Kyoya, the white cub is Ryuga, the white she-cub it Emma, the other brown cub is Benkei and the tan cub over there is Nile."

"Hikaru! We're not supposed to be talking to them!" Vashon snapped.

"I can do what I want!" Hikaru retorted.

"Why don't you two stop arguing for once in your lives?" Kyoya piped up.

"They always argue like that?" Sandra asked.

Kyoya just nodded, not meeting her gaze. Vashon just snarled at him and slashed him with his claws across the shoulder. Kyoya didn't even make a noise. The only sign he showed of feeling the attack was a small stumble and a glare he sent to Vashon.

Sandra and the others stared on wide-eyed. Even Masemune looked a little scared. Vashon smiled evilly at them. "Since we ran into you, this may be a good time to practice our moves. What do you think, Ryuga?"

Ryuga nodded.

Vashon then looked at Masemune. "How about you, whitey? Still feeling tough?"

For once, Masemune backed away. Vashon snorted. "Pathetic." He then fixed his gaze on Gingka. "You'll do."

Vashon leaped and Gingka yowled as Vashon collided with him. Sandra gasped when she saw the blood on the grass. "No..."

"Gingka!" Kenta and Madoka leaped forward but Ryuga and Emma leaped in their way and growled at them.

"I don't think so!" Ryuga growled, pinning Kenta down. Emma dove straight for Madoka, who screamed in fear and ran with Emma in pursuit.

"Kenji!" Yu leaped at Ryuga but Ryuga easily swatted him away, but this allowed Kenta to escape.

"Alex! Madoka! Run back and get help as quick as you can!" Tsubasa ordered. Alex and Madoka took off. Nile tried to catch them but they were too fast for him. He growled in frustration and turned on Masemune. Masemune put on a brave face and launched himself at Nile with Toby and Zeo right behind him. Hikaru went over to help Nile, but Kyoya just sat there, staring on at the fight. Sandra glared at him.

"What? Aren't you going to fight?" she growled.

"This isn't worth my time," Kyoya snorted.

This made Sandra angrier. "Don't give me that! Get up and fight you filthy rogue!"

Kyoya glared at her. "Call me that again! I dare you!"

"Filthy rogue!" Sandra snarled.

Kyoya bared his teeth and leaped at her but Sandra was ready. She side-stepped and rammed his side. He quickly got up and swiped at her muzzle. Sandra sucked and tackled Kyoya to the ground, placing a paw on his throat and one on his stomach. "Worth your time yet?" she taunted.

Kyoya looked a little impressed. He didn't try to get away or anything. He just stared into Sandra's eyes with his bright blue ones. Sandra saw something in them but she didn't know what. She shook the thought away and growled at him. "You're lucky I don't kill you right now!"

"Sandra!" Sandra heard her father's voice and saw the other rogue cubs fleeing. She let Kyoya up and shoved him in the direction the cubs were going.

"Get out of here!" she snarled. Kyoya just turned calmly and trotted off. Sandra then walked over to her friends just as Kovu, Kiara and Vitani came up.

"Are you cubs alright?" Kiara asked, examining everybody. Luckily, they had gotten away with a few scratches.

"Where's Alex and Madoka?" Tsubasa asked.

"We told them to stay home," Vitani answered. "We're lucky you're all not hurt."

"You're very lucky indeed," sneered a voice. Kovu and Vitani both stiffened and looked up as a lion, who looked a little different than Kovu, came out of the grass. He had the same green eyes and scar on his eye, but he was much older.

"Scar!" Kovu growled.

"You're lucky Vashon and Kyoya spared your pretty little daughter there. My sons could easily kill her," Scar growled.

Sandra glared at him. "I beat Kyoya easily, single pawed!" she retorted.

Kovu leaped in front of Sandra and nudged her over to Kiara. He shot her a warning look before turning his harsh stare back to Scar. "Get out of here, Scar. If anyone sees you here again they have my permission to kill you."

Scar smiled, slyly and walked off. Kovu then turned to the group. "Take the other cubs back. I need to have a talk with Sandra."

Sandra sighed and lowered her head as the others headed back to Pride Rock. Sandra glanced up at her father. "Dad, I'm sorry. I was angry. I couldn't control it."

"You need to learn to. Scar would kill you if he had the chance, and so would one of his cubs," Kovu scolded.

"I know," Sandra said, staring at her paws.

"Don't hang around those cubs anymore, understand?" Kovu ordered. "I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you."

"I promise dad," Sandra replied.

Kovu smiled. "You're my little girl," he said, nuzzling her. Sandra smiled and giggled a little. "I love you, Sandra."

"I love you too, daddy."

**Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sandra sat outside the den in the morning as the sun rose on the horizon. A little time had past since they had met Scar's sons, and Sandra hadn't seen them again, and she was happy about that. The pride had also gained a new member. They had a new cub Leonora, who had been found wandering around the land all by herself. She was about the same age as Sandra, maybe even a little older. But Sandra liked her. She tended to hang around Leonora more than anybody else.

Sandra began to get bored so she got to her paws and headed down to the watering hole. She got a drink before sitting on top of her favorite rock and stared at the water. She was tempted to go for a swim but she knew that she would have to get back soon or else Kiara would get worried. She hopped off the rock and started to head back before she heard the sound of paw steps behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and sighed when she saw Kyoya. "Not very stealthy are you?" she asked.

"I wasn't trying to be," Kyoya said.

"Just go away. You're not supposed to be here anyway," Sandra growled, beginning to walk off once more. She halted suddenly when Kyoya stepped in her way.

"Too scared to stick around? That's not the impression I got the other say," he taunted.

Sandra bared her teeth with anger, but she quickly swallowed her sharp retort and forced her voice to sound calm. "I'm just following my dad's wishes," she replied, stepping past him.

"You're Daddy's Girl, aren't you?" Kyoya sneered.

Sandra's anger rose and she dug her claws into the earth. "Get out of here before I rip your fur off!" she growled.

"Now there's the one I met," Kyoya said.

"Didn't you hear me? Get out!" Sandra snapped.

"You can't tell me what to do, Princess," Kyoya pointed out.

"My name's not Princess! It's Sandra!" Sandra growled.

"Ok then, Sandra, why are you so much different from your friends?" Kyoya asked.

Sandra blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You aren't like them. They weren't as good at fighting, they all were frightened by Vashon and they barely made a mark on my friends, but somehow you were able to do the exact opposite of all those things," Kyoya explained.

"That doesn't mean anything," Sandra replied, turning to leave.

"Don't leave me without an answer!" Kyoya growled, running in front of her and pinning her down. "My father told me not to hang around you! I'm defying my father, now you defy yours!"

Sandra narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I just do, ok?" Kyoya answered.

"Fine! You want to know?" Sandra pushed Kyoya up off of her and pinned him down. "It probably is because my father used to be an Outlander, and Scar's heir. Kovu taught me to fight and I've always had a sharp tongue since I was younger. And Vashon's no big deal! Neither are you, or any of your little friends!" Sandra leaped off Kyoya and padded away. "If I see you again, you'd better come up with an answer to my question. You better have a reason." With that she ran off before Kyoya could stop her. _What is with him? He should know that if he's seen he'll be killed!_

When Sandra reached Pride Rock, the first lion she saw was Leonora, who padded up to her. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Down by the water hole," Sandra answered. "I wasn't gone that long. I was the first one up anyway."

"Well, I was planning to go for a walk. Do you want to come?" Leonora offered.

"Sure, I'd love to," Sandra answered. Leonora led the way as they headed off into the Pride Lands.

**Ok, a few notes:**

**Yes, I will be updating Sandra's Secret when I get around to it. I have what you might call a cycle. I be into one story at one point and then I'll move on to another one. So eventually, I will get back to it, but I do not have a set date.**

**And yes Scar was dead. But to make this a little more interesting, I brought him back. Plus there's no way we can say for sure that he's dead. For all we know, it just looked like he died when he actually escaped and found somewhere else to live. :)**

**Please R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sandra opened her eyes as she felt someone nudging her. She looked to see Kiara. "Are you ready for your first hunting lesson?" she asked.

Sandra nodded before getting to her paws and stretching. She was a little older now, and so were the others. The boys had all begun to grow out their mane a little bit. Sandra wasn't much different. Only a little bigger now.

Sandra followed her mom outside where Nala was waiting. She was going to help with the lesson. "Ready to go?" she asked. Kiara nodded and they headed out.

They located a herd of antelope. "Alright, what you want to do is creep up on them quietly," Nala instructed. "You don't want them to know you're there or they'll run away."

"Speaking from personal experience, it's not fun to chase them around all day," Kiara added.

"Ready to give it a shot?" Nala asked.

Sandra nodded and began to creep toward the herd. She watched where she put her paws the whole way. When she was close enough to one of the smaller ones she crouched down, taking a small step forward. She then leaped and tackled the antelope right to the ground, killing it swiftly. Kiara and Nala ran up to her once the rest of the herd was gone.

"Great catch, Sandra!" Kiara praised, licking her.

"Mom!" Sandra whined.

"That's was great, especially for your first lesson," Nala said.

"We should take this back to the pride," Kiara said. "Then I think you deserve the day off."

Sandra smiled and followed them back to Pride Rock, each of them carrying the prey. Once they dropped it off Sandra headed back out into the Pride Lands. She padded around, looking to see if any of her friends were out. She stopped when she spotted a familiar lioness. She gasped when she realized that it was Emma. She crouched low and watched as Emma crept up on a herd of antelope. But the herd heard her and ran off. Emma dashed after them. Sandra followed silently.

Finally, Emma gave up the chase and sat down, looking frustrated. Sandra turned to leave, but then felt bad for her. Sighing, she approached Emma. Emma tensed up and growled at her. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help you," Sandra assured her.

"Help? With what? I don't need help," Emma protested.

"I saw you hunting and how you scared the herd off. I can teach you how to hunt better if you want," Sandra offered.

Emma remained silent for a moment before speaking. "You'd really help me?"

"Everyone needs to eat," Sandra pointed out. "Come on. I'll help you."

They walked for awhile until they found another herd. Emma was starting to creep forward when Sandra stopped her. "Just wait a minute. Remember to watch your step. Any sound can alert them to your presence." Emma nodded before creeping forward. Sandra smiled when Emma crouched down. The herd had no idea she was there. Emma was about to leap when the antelope suddenly took off. Emma got to her paws in frustration.

"Come on! I didn't make a sound this time!" Emma growled.

Sandra ran up to her. "I don't think it was you that scared them," she said, tasting the air. "Smells like...smoke!" Sandra and Emma looked and gasped when they saw the flames coming up over the hill. "Run!" Sandra and Emma turned and ran off as fast as they could. The flames soon caught up to them though.

Sandra stopped and coughed a little. She glanced around and fear rose inside her when she realized that Emma was no where in sight. "Emma? Emma! Where are you?" she called.

"Sandra! Over here!" Sandra looked to see Emma standing on the other side of a river. "Hurry!"

Sandra made a dash toward Emma but she skidded to a halt when the flames spread right in front of her. She coughed a little more. "Emma!" she rasped. "I can't get though!"

"Hang on! I'll get help!" Emma ran off in search of help. Sandra knowing, that it could take awhile to find anybody, ran off in the other direction, looking for a way out.

She stopped and had a coughing fit before collapsing on the ground and fainting.

When Sandra woke up, she saw Emma looking at her. "Thank goodness you're alright! I was getting worried that we had gotten to you too late!"

"We?" Sandra echoed, looking up. She gasped when she saw Kyoya with Emma.

"Good to see you up," Kyoya said.

Sandra quickly got to her paws and backed away from him. "What are you doing here? We're not supposed to see each other!"

"Well, that's a great way to thank someone who just saved your life," Kyoya growled, rolling his eyes a little.

"You saved me?" Sandra said in surprise.

"He was the first one I found, and I couldn't waste any time. Plus I knew that nobody in your pride would listen to me," Emma explained. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't mind. Thank you Emma," Sandra then looked at Kyoya. "And thank you, Kyoya. Maybe you're not as bad as I thought."

Kyoya smiled. "Anytime."

"I'd better head back before my family starts to worry. I guess I'll see you two around?" Sandra said.

"Yeah, see you," Emma replied, walking off with Kyoya behind her. Sandra watched them for awhile before heading back to Pride Rock.

**Please R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya padded back into their cave with Emma behind him. Vashon and the others were inside, and Vashon did not look happy. Kyoya sighed and rolled his eyes. He hated it when his brother was in a bad mood. It always turned out bad. Kyoya did his best to avoid his brother when those things happened.

Kyoya went to walk over to where he usually settled down for the night but Vashon suddenly leaped in his way. "Oh no! You're not going anywhere until you explain what you did!"

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked. "You've lost it."

"You ruined our plan!" Vashon growled.

"What plan?" Kyoya questioned.

"That fire was made so we could get the princess out of the way," Vashon explained. "And you went in and saved her!"

"What's the big deal? She's no threat to us!" Kyoya argued.

"You know she is!" Vashon retorted. He then turned his glare to Emma. "And where were you? If I find out you helped the princess then you're going to regret it!"

Emma shrunk away from Vashon. If it were anybody else, she would snap back at them, but Vashon was a different story. Kyoya growled and leaped between Emma and Vashon. "She had nothing to do with it! It was all me!" he snapped. He glanced back at Emma to see a surprised look on her face. Kyoya didn't usually defend anybody but himself, but Emma was his friend, though he would never say it out loud.

"Scar warned us about all of them before he died!" Vashon reminded him.

"Sandra's different! She's one of us!" Kyoya argued.

"How could you say that? She's a Pridelander!" Vashon snapped.

"Her father used to be an Outlander! That makes her one too!" Kyoya pressed.

"That doesn't matter! She is the daughter of Kiara, who is the daughter of Simba, and that makes her bad! If you think Kovu is still loyal to Scar at all you're a fool!" Vashon growled.

"I never said Kovu was loyal to Scar!" Kyoya growled. "He's not!"

"You're right about that! I'm loyal to Scar, and Scar alone! He could not compare to me! But I start to wonder if I'm the only one left," Vashon replied.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm starting to doubt your loyalty," Vashon answered. "Are you still loyal?"

"Of course I am!" Kyoya snapped. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I've been watching you for awhile, brother, and I know that you've been watching the princess," Vashon explained.

"So what?" Kyoya countered.

"I'm going to watch you to make sure nothing's going on with you," Vashon continued.

Kyoya bared his teeth. "You have no right to do that!" he snarled.

"I do, as Scar's heir," Vashon retorted.

"I'm just as much of his heir as you are!" Kyoya snapped.

Vashon said nothing, just walked out of the cave. Kyoya glared after his brother.

"Don't listen to him, Kyoya. You're loyal and we know it," Benkei piped up.

Kyoya didn't reply. He just went over to his normal spot and laid down. Out loud he always said he was loyal but in his mind he had to admit that Vashon was right. _I'm not loyal to Scar. Not anymore. It started that day I met Sandra. There was something about her, but what? _Kyoya turned this over in his mind for awhile before finally realizing what it was. He covered his eyes with his paw. _I can't believe this!_

**Please R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sandra sat on top of Pride Rock gazing at the stars. She was older now, about the age of her mother when she met her father. The boys had all grown their manes and they all seemed pretty proud of it. Especially Masemune. Sandra always got a little annoyed when he talked about it. _He's so full of himself._

"Psst!" Sandra pricked her ears and looked around. She didn't see anybody. _Where'd that come from?_

"Hey! Down here!" Sandra looked down toward the ground to see a lion there that looked oddly like her father. Sandra got up and walked toward the lion but he quickly took off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sandra raced after the lion. He stopped at the water hole and Sandra was finally able to see who it was. "Kyoya? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Kyoya answered.

"Me? Why?" Sandra asked.

"Just thought we could talk," Kyoya replied, sitting down at the edge of the water.

"What do we have to talk about?" Sandra countered. "Even though you saved me, I'm still not supposed to be near you."

"If it helps any, I'm not loyal to Scar," Kyoya said.

Sandra blinked in surprise. "You're not?"

Kyoya shook his head. "No. I used to be, but then I met you and something just changed."

"What did?" Sandra asked.

Kyoya was hesitant to answer. "Found your prince yet?" he asked.

Sandra expected it to be a teasing tone but it wasn't, which surprised her. "No, I haven't. My parents are convinced that it's Gingka but me and him both say we're just friends."

Kyoya nodded in understanding. "Don't let them tell you who you should be with."

"I don't, believe me," Sandra assured him.

"You know, that might be the thing I like about you," Kyoya said.

"What?" Sandra asked.

"You decide for yourself what you think, and don't let anybody else tell you otherwise. I like that," Kyoya explained with a slight smile.

Sandra smiled. "You know, you're not all that bad for Scar's son."

"If you thought I'm bad, then what's Vashon? He's worse than I am," Kyoya said, rolling his eyes.

"He seemed like it. He was the first to pick a fight," Sandra added.

"He's always been like that. He's doesn't really trust me anymore either, but I really don't care. He's right, but I'll never tell him that," Kyoya explained.

Sandra nodded in understanding as she looked up at the sky. She saw a shooting star go across the sky followed by many more. "Look Kyoya!" Kyoya looked up and watched with her. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I remember when my family and I did this when I was younger. We would stare up at the stars all the time."

"I've never done this," Kyoya admitted.

"Really? My father says that all the great kings of the past are up there, such as Mufasa," Sandra explained. "Someday, Simba will be up there, and then Kovu, and after that is whoever I choose to be my king."

"I bet Scar's not up there," Kyoya growled, softly.

"He's probably not," Sandra agreed. "Do you think the queens are up there too?"

"I don't know, but I know that you'll be up there someday," Kyoya answered. Sandra blinked with surprise as Kyoya licked her cheek. She stared at him for a moment before smiling and nuzzling him.

"I love you, Sandra," Kyoya said. "I knew that from the first time I met you, that there was something about you. You changed my life forever."

"I love you too, Kyoya," Sandra replied.

"Traitor!" Sandra looked up just in time to see Kyoya get tackled to the ground by none other than Vashon.

"Vashon! What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked.

"I told you I'd be watching you! I meant what I said!" Vashon growled.

"You can't tell me what to do, Vashon! I love Sandra, and nothing will change that!" Kyoya snarled.

"What will she think when you're ripped to shreds right in front of her?" Vashon sneered, baring his teeth.

"No!" Sandra screeched as she tackled Vashon off of Kyoya. "You leave him alone!"

"If I do that, he'll ruin our plans again, like the fire!" Vashon retorted.

"You did that on purpose?" Sandra gasped in shock.

"Yeah, I did. I was trying to get you out of the way, but Kyoya ruined it!" Vashon growled, turning his glare to his brother again, who returned it with hate filled eyes. "And now I'll end you once and for all, along with your precious princess!"

"Don't you touch her! You can do to me what you will, but leave Sandra out of it!" Kyoya growled.

"Fine! You'll die alone!" Vashon leaped at Kyoya. Kyoya met his attack.

"Kyoya! No!" Sandra shouted, fear in her voice.

"Sandra! Get out of there, now!" Sandra looked up to see Kovu and Kiara running up to her.

"I can't! I won't leave Kyoya! If I do, Vashon will kill him!" Sandra protested.

"But they're brothers!" Kiara pointed out.

"Sometimes, brothers are that cruel. Scar was," Kovu reminded them. "Which one's which?"

"Kyoya is the one that looks like you, and Vashon is the one with more scars," Sandra answered.

Kovu nodded. "Both of you, stay back," he ordered. Sandra walked up to her mother's side. Sandra then looked back and gasped when she saw Vashon pinning Kyoya down.

"You're finished, Kyoya! Scar will deal with you now!" Vashon snarled, lunging in for the final strike.

"I don't think so!" Kovu leaped forward and knocked Vashon away. Vashon bared his teeth.

"A traitor helping out a traitor! How convenient!" he growled.

"Leave, Vashon. You're outnumbered. We could easily kill you if we were to fight," Kovu warned.

Vashon growled, frustration in his eyes. "Fine, but remember this, Kovu: You and your precious family will fall to my claws, along with you, Kyoya. You are no brother of mine."

"Good! I don't want to be your brother anyway!" Kyoya snapped back in a rough voice.

Vashon growled at him one last time before running off. Sandra then ran up to Kyoya. "Thank goodness you're alright! I thought he was going to kill you!"

"Hey, it's ok. I'll never let him kill me," Kyoya assured her.

"Sandra," Kovu approached the two. "You sure do like him, don't you?"

Sandra nodded. "I love him, father."

Kiara smiled. "I guess we were wrong about you and Gingka then." She then looked and smiled at Kyoya. "Why don't you come with us to Pride Rock? You can join the pride if you'd like."

"That'd be great!" Sandra smiled happily and looked at Kyoya. "What do you say, Kyoya?"

"Alright, I'll join," Kyoya agreed. "Just because it'll make you happy."

Sandra smiled and nuzzled him. "Then let's go home," Kovu said, leading the way back to Pride Rock.

**Please R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sandra awoke in the morning but she didn't get up. She just smiled and glanced out of the corner of her eye at Kyoya, who was sleeping beside her. She was about to close her eyes again when she heard someone call her. "Sandra!" Sandra looked to see Leonora with the others all around her. "Come here for a minute."

Sandra, careful not to wake Kyoya, got up and went over to the others. "What's up?"

"Is that who we think it is?" Gingka asked, looking shocked.

"Depends on who you think it is," Sandra answered.

"Is it Kyoya? Scar's son?" Masemune questioned.

Sandra nodded. "Yes, it's Kyoya, and he's not loyal to Scar anymore."

"Are you sure?" Madoka asked.

"Absolutely," Sandra answered with no hesitation.

"How can you tell? You heard about all the lies Scar told. Are you sure he's not lying to trick you?" Zeo questioned.

"He wouldn't do that! He loves me!" Sandra snapped.

Most of them looked shocked but Leonora just smiled. Sandra rolled her eyes at the rest of them. "Come on! It's not impossible!"

"But he's..." Masemune began, but Sandra cut him off.

"He's like my father when he was the same age," Sandra growled. "Kovu was raised by Zira and he gave up power for love. I believe Kyoya would do the same for me."

Sandra then turned and walked back over to Kyoya, who was just waking up. "What'd they want?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing," Sandra lied, not wanting him to know what they were talking about. "Want to go for a walk? Or go for a hunt?"

"Whatever you want to do," Kyoya replied, licking her cheek. Sandra smiled.

"Come on," Sandra led the way out of the cave and down toward the water hole. They stopped and got a quick drink. Sandra looked up at Kyoya and smiled. He smiled back at her and he went back to drinking. Sandra smiled and backed a little ways away from the water. Kyoya narrowed his eyes in confusion. Sandra ran and leaped into the water. She then swam over and pulled Kyoya in with her. She laughed when he came up. He smiled and splashed her. Sandra tried to dunk him back under but he dodged and dunked her instead. Sandra then got out and shook out her fur, glancing back at him. Kyoya got out and shook out his mane, but it puffed up and this made Sandra laugh again. She then dashed off with Kyoya right behind her. Kyoya tackled her and pinned her. He licked her cheek as she giggled.

"Kyoya, can I ask you something?" Sandra asked.

"Sure," Kyoya nodded.

"What are we going to do about your brother? He's obviously not going to give up and he'll kill us all if he gets the chance," Sandra pointed out.

Kyoya looked down at his paws. "We'll just have to kill him first."

"Are you sure that you're ok with that? He is your only brother," Sandra reminded him.

"I know, but he's after you and your family, and I'll die before I let him kill you," Kyoya replied.

Sandra nuzzled him. "You don't have to do this alone, Kyoya. You've got me now, and the whole pride. We're all family, and we take care of each other. Nobody is ever alone. Even when you feel like you are, you aren't. If Vashon attacks one of us, he attacks us all."

Kyoya nuzzled her. "I promise, as long as I'm around, you'll be safe."

_And you'll be too,_ Sandra thought. _We'll stop Vashon together._

**Please R&R :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sandra walked through the Pride Lands with Leonora beside her. They both just decided to go and stretch their legs for awhile and get away from everybody else. Plus, Leonora wanted to talk to Sandra. "So, you falling for Kyoya?" Leonora asked.

"Yeah, and don't even try to tell me he's bad," Sandra warned.

"I wasn't going to," Leonora assured her. "I'm happy for you."

Sandra smiled. "Thanks Leonora. You've always been a good friend."

"You too, which is why I wanted to share something with you," Leonora said. "Follow me!" Leonora led Sandra toward the Pride Land and Outland border. Sandra blinked with confusion.

"What are we doing here?" Sandra asked.

"You'll see," Leonora assured her. They sat there awhile until a lion came over from the Outlands. When he saw Sandra he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nile?" Sandra gasped, backing away a little. "What's going on, Leonora?"

"I wanted to tell you because I figured you wouldn't judge me like the others would," Leonora began. "Nile and I have been seeing each other for awhile now. I know the others wouldn't like it since they didn't even like it when Kyoya joined."

Sandra smiled at Leonora. "Well, everyone can change. If you like him that much, then I believe he's different than Vashon."

Leonora smiled at her. "Thank you, Sandra. I knew you'd understand."

"So, you don't mind that she's seeing me?" Nile asked.

"No, I don't. I can't let myself be blinded by the past. I have to look at what's right in front of me, and it's clear that Leonora really loves and trusts you. If she trusts you, then I trust you," Sandra explained.

Nile seemed at a loss for words. He then seemed to think about Sandra's words. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Leonora smiled and nuzzled him. "So, how's things been going?" she asked.

"Ok, I guess. Vashon went off this morning to look for a pride that were in debt with Scar while he was king. He didn't tell us why. He didn't even tell Ryuga, and he trusts Ryuga with anything," Nile explained. "Speaking of which, I'd better go. Vashon should be back anytime now. You should go too before he sees you."

Leonora nodded. "Alright. See you later Nile," she said as she nuzzled him in goodbye. They then headed back to Pride Rock.

**Emma's POV**

Emma sat beside Ryuga as Nile returned to the cave. Hikaru came up from the corner. "And where have you been?" she demanded.

"Just out checking the border," Nile answered, rolling his eyes and moving past her. Hikaru growled but didn't say anymore to him.

Vashon then returned. "I bring good news my friends," he said, evilly. Everyone gathered around him except for Benkei, who was sitting alone in the corner. "Benkei! Get over here!" Vashon ordered.

Benkei quickly went up to them. Emma felt bad for him. Ever since Kyoya left them he just wasn't the same. He idolized Kyoya, and for Kyoya to just turn traitor on them kill him more than anything.

"I spoke with the pride and they agreed to help us get revenge for Scar. After all these years, we can finally take back the throne that was rightfully Scar's," Vashon explained.

"Is that really necessary?" Nile asked.

"What do you mean is it necessary?" Hikaru asked in shock, though Emma could see that even she was a little doubtful.

"All this happened such a long time ago, and things have changed since then. Maybe we should just let it go and live our lives in peace," Nile answered.

"Revenge is always necessary!" Vashon growled. "You better not turn traitor like that no good brother of mine!"

"Of course not!" Nile retorted. "Why would I turn traitor? I'm with you till the end, Vashon."

"Good," Vashon said, nodding in satisfaction.

"So, when do we attack?" Ryuga asked, digging his claws into the ground.

"In three days," Vashon answered. "We'll kill Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Kyoya and that no good princess Sandra."

Fear rose inside Emma but she didn't let it show. She got to her paws and began to walk outside. "Where are you going?" Vashon asked.

"Just to get some fresh air, Vashon. I'll only be a minute," Emma answered. Vashon nodded and Emma headed out. She sat down and looked up at the sky. _What should I do now? I can't let them hurt Sandra or Kyoya._

"Hey," Ryuga came out and sat beside her. "You ok?"

Emma sighed. "I'm scared, Ryuga. A lot of blood is going to be shed during this battle."

"Everything will be fine, Emma. I promise," Ryuga nuzzled her. "I won't let the Pride Landers harm you or anyone else here."

Emma closed her eyes. _But that's not what I'm worried about. If we go through with this, Sandra will be killed. I can't allow that to happen to someone as nice as her. Vashon must be stopped. But if I say anything, he'll kill me. Oh! What do I do?_


	8. Chapter 8

Sandra sat beside Kyoya on Pride Rock staring out at the Pride Lands. She rested her head against his soft, sleek mane and smiled. She couldn't imagine anything better than being with her family and the one she loves. _Things couldn't be more perfect._

"Sandra!" Leonora came up to them. "Can you go for a walk with me? Alone?"

Sandra blinked at her urgent sound but nodded anyway. "Alright. I'll see you later, Kyoya."

Kyoya nodded and Sandra followed Leonora down into the Pride Lands. "So what's really going on?" Sandra asked.

"Nile wants to talk to you. It's urgent," Leonora answered.

"Did he tell you what he wanted to talk to me about?" Sandra questioned.

"No, but he seemed pretty worried about it," Leonora replied.

Sandra felt unsure but she didn't ask anymore questions. She had no choice to but to trust Nile and find out what was going on.

They soon reached the Outland border where Nile sat, looking around with a cautious look in his eyes. He sighed with relief when he saw Sandra and Leonora. "Good. You came."

"What's this about?" Sandra asked.

"It's Vashon. He's taking it too far," Nile answered.

"What'd he do now?" Leonora asked.

"He's planning Scar's final revenge!" Nile answered, panic in his eyes. "He's gotten another pride to agree to fight on Scar's behalf. He's planning for war! And he wants the Royal Family dead. You, Kovu, Kiara, Simba, Nala, all of you. Even his own brother."

"He's planning to kill Kyoya?" Sandra gasped in shock.

"He'll do anything he has to gain power. There's no doubt that Scar made him this way. I remember he used to be a little nicer when he was really young but now he's out of control. You have to warn your father and mother about the battle. If they aren't prepared then who knows what will happen," Nile explained.

"When is he planning to attack?" Leonora asked.

"He said three days last night, but I wouldn't put it past him to attack earlier than that," Nile answered.

Sandra nodded. "I'll go back and tell them right now."

"Will they really believe it though?" Nile questioned. "I doubt they trust me."

Sandra knew that he was right, but what other choice did she have? "I'll just have to tell them the truth and hope they believe me."

"Ok," Nile nuzzled Leonora before turning to leave. He then looked back at them. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for anything Vashon or anybody else does in the battle. That includes myself." He then padded off. Sandra and Leonora then raced off toward Pride Rock.

"Dad! Mom!" Sandra called as she got to the top. Kovu, Kiara, Simba and Nala all came rushing out.

"Sandra? What's going on?" Kiara asked.

"It's Vashon! He's planning to attack in three days," Sandra answered.

"Scar's son?" Nala asked. Sandra nodded.

"How'd you find out?" Simba asked.

"Nile told me and Leonora himself," Sandra replied.

"Then it could very well be a trap," Simba suggested. "Nile is allied with Vashon."

"Nile wouldn't do that!" Leonora snapped. "Not to anyone! He's changed!"

"He has!" Sandra added.

Simba still looked unsure but he looked at Kovu. "What do you think, Kovu? You are king now."

Kovu thought for a moment. He met his daughter's eyes and nodded. "I say we take the chance and trust Nile. We can't just ignore this. What if he's telling the truth? We don't want to be caught unprepared. We need to trust him."

Sandra smiled and nuzzled him. "Thanks dad."

"You did well to trust him," Kovu said, proudly. "I'm glad I taught you something besides controlling your temper."

"Dad!" Sandra pushed him.

"We should prepare," Kiara said. "I'll go tell everybody to meet here." Kiara ran off and Nala followed to help.

"Your friends are in the cave, but Kyoya is missing," Kovu told Sandra.

"I'll go find him. He probably just went out for a walk," Sandra replied heading back out. She ran all over the Pride Lands but she didn't find him anywhere. _That's odd, _she thought. _Where is he?_

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya padded through the Outlands toward Vashon's cave. When he saw it he saw Nile just heading in. Kyoya had heard what he told Sandra and Leonora and he couldn't just sit by and watch as his brother destroyed them all. Taking a deep breath he headed into the cave.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru growled.

"Kyoya!" Benkei exclaimed, smiling but it quickly faded as Vashon shot him a look. Emma stared at the two brothers looking fearful. Ryuga growled and bared his teeth.

"What are you doing here traitor? You're not welcome here!" Vashon reminded him.

"Call it off!" Kyoya growled, returning his brother's fierce glare.

"Call what off?" Vashon asked.

"The attack! Call it off!" Kyoya snapped.

"How'd you know?" Vashon questioned, circling his brother. "Did someone tell you?"

Kyoya caught Nile tense up out of the corner of his eye but he didn't look at him. Instead he looked Vashon dead in the eyes and said, "I overheard you talking about it and I told Kovu and Kiara already. Everybody at Pride Rock knows about it. If you back off now, then you'll save yourself the humiliation of defeat."

"Defeat? You really think we'll lose?" Vashon questioned, sounding amused.

"Kovu and his family would never lose to the likes of you. They didn't lose to Scar or Zira," Kyoya retorted. "I'm giving you a choice, Vashon. Either back down now, or risk losing your life for something that's not worth it."

"Not worth it?" Vashon echoed. "Oh, but it is worth it, Kyoya. There is one and only one true king. Scar, and anybody who he chooses to be his heir."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "You're not worthy of being the heir to the throne. Kovu and Kiara rule now, and they only have one daughter. Sandra is the heir and even if her parents are killed in the battle, she would not back down from someone threatening her family. She will not give up her right to the throne without a fight."

"Then so be it. I will fight her and win. I'll kill her, Kovu, Kiara, Simba, Nala and you, if you choose to stand in our way. But if you were to join us again, we wouldn't have a problem now would we?" Vashon sneered.

Kyoya bared his teeth. "You know what my answer is! I won't allow someone like you to take over the Pride Lands!"

"Then so be it. You've chosen your own path, and I have chosen mine. When this is all over, only one of us will be left standing," Vashon promised.

Kyoya stared at him. "If that's how it has to be, but I won't let you kill the Royal Family. As long as there's still breath left in my body I will continue to fight you."

Kyoya then turned and headed out of the cave. He heard Vashon say, "We'll see who really gets the throne."

Kyoya held back a growl as he headed back into the Pride Lands. He thought about what Vashon had said as he walked out. _He's trying to become king, and if he wins this battle, then he will. But if he doesn't then Sandra will become queen along with her king. She could choose anybody. It all depends on who she falls in love with, and right now she's in love with me. Vashon knows that, but what he doesn't know is that I don't care about being king. I just want to make Sandra happy, and protect her from monsters like him._

**Please R&R :)**


End file.
